The antenna is an important component of the communication device, which can radiate the radio frequency signal. One prior connection manner for electrically connecting an antenna system (i.e. front-end) with a chip system (i.e. back-end) is wire-bonding, wherein the antennae comprise an antenna disposed on a substrate and another one antenna disposed on a chip. However, the wire-bonding not only significantly causes power consumption the radio frequency signal, but also occupies a large space due to the electrode pads for obtaining high quality input/output.
To reduce the usage of the wire-bonding, a design for integrating an antenna in a package structure has been disclosed by a published paper (Ka Fai Chang, Rui Li, Cheng Jin, Tech Guan Lim, Soon Wee Ho, How Yuan Hwang, and Boyu Zheng, “77-GHz Automotive Radar Sensor with Antenna Integrated Package”, IEEE Transactions on Components, Packaging and Manufacturing Technology, Vol. 4, No. 2, February 2014). However, the package structure is not a stacked package structure which electrically connects a multi-band antenna with a system, and compared with the current advance manufacturing process, the manufacturing process of the package structure is not steady, such as, shapes of the through mold compound vias are discordant, and non-contact joints occur due to the effect of the warpage.